


Morning Mumbling

by quinn_rossi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Lazy Morning, M/M, Sweet, They Deserve To Be So So Happy, a little bit of feelings thrown in, with a surprise at the end ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Mickey mumbles in his sleep. Except this morning, he's awake, and he's mumbling things to Ian that he really needs to say.





	Morning Mumbling

Mickey mumbles in his sleep.

Sometimes, he mumbles complete nonsense, makes up words and basically just mumbles a series of sounds. Sometimes, he mumbles words that are words, not usually sentences, not usually making sense.

But sometimes, Mickey’s awake when he mumbles things, little sentiments about Ian that he wants to tell him, but doesn’t want Ian to know he’s awake.

It’s Sunday morning.

Ian’s been awake for a while now, but he didn’t move; couldn’t move. Mickey was half lying on the bed, half on top of Ian, face resting on Ian’s chest, legs tangled, and one of Mickey’s arms was lazily slung over Ian.

Mickey grunts first, then he mumbles.

Ian can’t exactly make out what Mickey’s saying - if he’s saying anything at all - but he still smiles to himself. He just finds it incredibly cute.

Mickey moves his arm a little, moving his hand to ian’s hair and running his fingers through it.

Mickey mumbles again, his words quiet but clearer, “I love you.”

Ian smiles more.

It’s not that Mickey never says those words, it’s just that he rarely says those words. They have a lot of meaning, even if Ian’s not sure if Mickey’s actually conscious when saying them.

Ian whispers back, “I love you too.”

He doesn’t want to wake Mickey up if he is asleep, but he replies anyway just in case he is awake.

Their room is silent again, and Ian doesn’t get a reply, so he assumes Mickey’s asleep.

Then Mickey mumbles, “A lot.”

“What?” Ian whispers back in hope that Mickey’s awake.

“A lot,” the mumble repeats, and Ian smiles, knowing that means Mickey is awake. “I love you a lot.”

“I love you a lot too,” Ian laughs a small bit, making Mickey grumble as Ian’s chest shakes.

Ian ruffles Mickey’s hair and kisses the top of his head. Mickey’s head lifts from where it was on Ian’s chest - Mickey still keeping his eyes shut - and he lazily moves so he can softly kiss Ian.

The kiss is only short, and then Mickey goes back to how he was lying.

Their room is silent again, and then Mickey mumbles something again, “Thank you.”.’ _Thank you for being you, for being here, for loving me, for accepting me, for being patient, for being you._ ’ Mickey continues in his head, but he struggles to speak those words now. He saving those words for a different time.

“What for?” Ian quietly asks back.

Mickey nudges him in the ribs for that to let him know it’s not something he wants to talk about.

“Okay,” Ian calmly says, gently rubbing Mickey’s back reassuringly.

Their room is silent again, and Mickey mumbles once more, “Marry me?”

The words are spoken like his other mumbles, but this time, Ian hears them so loud and clear.

“Really?” Ian asks back, face threatening to split into a grin.

“ _Really_ ,” Mickey reassures, chuckling slightly and nudging him again. “Will ya marry me?”

Ian laughs and lifts Mickey’s head up, gives him a quick peck on the lips, and says back, “Of course I’ll marry you.”

They kiss again. Deeper and more passionate than before.

Then Mickey yawns and puts his head back on Ian’s chest, moving his whole body closer than before.

Their room is silent again, and Mickey mumbles, happily, for the last time that morning, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write things this short, but I have _so many_ little short ideas that I've just been dying to write, and I'm glad I finally started! 
> 
> I love to write little cute things, and I plan on writing more shorter things soon (as well as some longer fics I'm working on ;) )
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
